


Reoccurring Dreams

by Leticheecopae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Double Penetration?, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rope Bondage, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trolls aren't the only ones who have Alpha ancestors in the dream bubbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look another crack pairing...I blame these on taterdoom. As always, sorry for any grammar or spelling.

This guy was much too tall to be Dave, though he sure as hell seemed like the same guy. Yep, same infuriating smirk, same god damn ‘I own the word I'm so cool posture, same fucking shades. Karkat was about to punch the guy and he hadn’t even said anything yet.

“So this is what you guys looked like,” he says casually, hand blurring from his side to disappear from view. Karkat felt the fingers rubbing on his horn in almost the same instant and jerked back quickly.

“The fuck are you talking about and who are you? Some time clone of Daves that got lost? Well guess what, we don’t need anymore of you ass holes so just get the fuck out. Either that or point the way out of this damn dream bubble and a I’ll do it myself!” He really, really hated when they would go through a bubble during the day. Yeah it was fine when he was passed out and he could go wherever the fuck he wanted in the bubbles, but when it was just a random collision? Well, fuck that up the nook with a rusted saw blade.

“Kinda,” he said with that same annoying smirk. What was worse was that he was fucking taller than him, a good head, and even if this guy wasn’t his permanent Dave it pissed him off. Everything about Dave pissed him off, even future Dave.

“Kinda? Well ‘Kinda’ what doomed timeline are you from? We all fuck it up at the last second after searching for years and years for some key plot point only to let it slip between our fingers because you and Egbert couldn’t man up?” Karkat felt his blood pressure boiling as Dave just kept watching him, that smirk twitching higher. “THE FUCK IS SO FUNNY!? He finally roared and Dave actually let teeth slip.

“Wrong direction Vantas. I’m from the past, and not your’s either if that will help keep your brain from oozing out your ears, or didn’t you call it like a think dish or something.” He straightened the red t-shirt he wore as he said it, like it was nothing. It just made Karkat want to punch him.

“How the everliving fuck is that possible huh? How can you be past Dave when you’re older! There’s just no fucking way that this could be possible even by game standards. So how-”  
There was a blurring again and a hand over his mouth, shutting Karkat up out of sheer confusion.

“Bubbles almost done,” Dave said, stepping closer. “And I never did get to meet you when I played, and this is something I’ve been wanting to do since I could remember it all.” His hand came back as Karkat just stared at him dumbfounded before a fist flew and landed square against his jaw, making him stumble.

“The ever living fuck was that-” but the words were swallowed by something warm against his mouth, something hot running over his tongue, and two hands on the side of his face keeping him in place. That same heat seemed to shoot straight down to Karkat’s bulge as he tried to figure out in his jumbled brain if he should bite down or kiss back. While his think pan bickered with itself his hands flew up to fist in Dave’s shirt while he pressed hard against him, fangs clicking with teeth and blood dripped into his mouth. He didn’t care whose it was.

The kiss ended as abruptly as it has started as Dave pulled back, his mouth a bloody mess.

“I had better be tapping that,” he said with a slight snicker.

“Like hell you are!” Karkat rebuffed, lunging for him, but his damn speed had him out of rang in a second.

“See ya around Vantas.” And when he said it he sounded almost…sad. Before Karkat could do anything else though he felt the pressure change, his ears pop, and like going through a water fall the colors disappeared and he was standing alone in a corridor. He stood there a moment, staring at where the older Dave had been, could still feel slight stubble pricking against his chin, how warm he had been. He licked the blood from his mouth and realized most of it was his.

“Shit.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dream bubbles weren’t supposed to repeat, and when they did it was at random, but this seemed too well planned out by whatever diabolical gods were out there attempting to make Karkat’s life hell.

“You’re fucking shitting me right?” he said in an almost perfect monoton, battling the sudden anger he felt. Here was that Dave, the same fucking older Dave, sitting on a shity looking couch in a very messy hive block. There were food containers, weapons, records, and other random junk strewn all over a floor that had seen better days. Much better.

“Well, will you look at that,” Dave said and an easy smile crossed his face, not a real one of course, but one that had Karkat gritting his teeth. “Only one with eyes I’ve seen so far, meaning you’re the one I finally got to see for more than a blip. Been thinking about me?” He gestured around the room, referencing the fact that Karkat had, indeed, been thinking about him. It was the only way to bring other bubbles in while sleeping, though it was rare to get the same bubble twice. Ever. Even if Karkat thought about a certain encounter it was more likely to get him into a bubble with a new dead Eridan, not the one he had been talking about rom-coms with almost a month ago even if he really wanted to finish the discussion. So having this…Dave show up was a bit unsettling.

“What, there only one of you or something,” He huffed, eyes going everywhere but this dave. He wondered if shoving a knife in his chest would wake him up or just leave him in agony for the rest of the dream.

“One and only. Told ya Vantas, not from your timeline.” Well that got Karkat’s curiosity peeked. Looking back up he felt heat flood his face. The shirt Dave had been wearing was gone, and his legs seemed much farther apart all of a sudden. He made a few sputtering sounds that got an almost real smile from Dave, one he got to see up close as he flickered off the couch and stood looming over him. “And you’re the only living Vantas I’ve seen.” The hand that was suddenly on his jaw was cool, strong, and made something twitch down low. With a quick turn of his head he was out of Dave’s grasp and moving back, tripping over items he couldn’t see as he tried to get away. He bumped against a wall as he stared at the Strider who was smiling at him. There was hair in places his timelines Dave didn’t, a dusting down farther in front of his ears, around his chin, down his belly that disappeared into too tight pants. Pants that were giving Karkat a good look at something that made his face go even warmer.

“You sick fuck you’re getting off on this aren’t you?” he growled, sidling against the wall towards the door.

“If I remember correctly I got off on it when you yelled at me before the scratch.” And when the FUCK had he gotten in front of the door. Karkat froze. This one was much faster than his Dave. There hadn’t even been a flicker that time. Wasn’t even a flash when he found a hand on his chin again and another tugging his head back to look straight up. “Looks like that bruise I gave you is gone already,” and he sounded a bit disappointed. Karkat snarled and tried to pull away, though the hand on his chain and the one in his hair proved stronger than he though.

“Let me go,” he grit out, claws coming up to wrap around the wrist on his face, the other going to grip Dave’s throat. It got a smile, even as droplets of blood start to bead around the tips of his claws.

“Dead man walking Vantas,” Dave said with a smile. “I’ve got nothing to lose.” To prove the point he pushed his head forwards, taking the brunt of the nails in his neck while blood slid down Karkat’s hand. It was warm, slick, and sticky. The feel of it and having this Dave pushing him against the wall had his bulge unsheathing without his realization. At least not until Dave had a knee between his thighs and was kissing him roughly.

His first instinct was to bite, hard, against the mouth attempting to claim his. Dave bit right back, and in a few minutes he couldn’t tell whose blood was whose. That knee though, that damn knee was pushing up and god damn it he was going to moan, he was, and he did. It was a low pitch whining sound from his belly that grew deeper the harder Dave pushed up. Dave ate the sounds up, tongue darting in between spread lips, biting and sucking everything he could, and that fucking stubble on his chin was driving Karkat up the wall. Outside the bubbles Dave had barely started lengthening his sideburns, and rose didn’t have any hair on her face, so the feeling of the short, almost sharp hair was something Karkat was just now learning about. He hated to admit it, but he liked it. Had liked it that first time he had felt it barely brush over his chin, and now he felt just how rough it was.

Jerking his head back he took in a deep breath, chest heaving as Dave went to attack his throat. Dave kept Karkat’s head tilted upwards so he could get at his pulse points. The hand Karkat had around Dave’s throat let go and opted to move to his shoulder, and Karkat wasn’t sure if he wanted to push him away or pull him in closer.

“Hate me more than Egbert yet?” he growled against his collarbone before biting. Even with his blunted human teeth it hurt, and Karkat groaned low and loud as the leg between his own was thrust up hard against the base of his bulge and fully against his nook. The feeling was painful, but at the same time had him bucking his hips. “He used to talk about you all the time,” Dave said, licking over the mark he had made, hands starting to travel where they could. “Would whine about the troll who couldn’t really ‘troll’. How much he was looking forwards to meeting you.” Another sharp bite and Karkat barked out a sound that had Dave smirking into his shoulder. “Then I talked to you,” Dave added, tongue following the contour of neck to find Karkat’s ear, taking the flesh between his teeth and nipping none too gently. “And through all that grey text and yelling I knew one thing about you.” Karkat’s claws dug in hard against Dave’s shoulders as the hands that had been moving down his sides grabbed his hips and suddenly lifted up.

With a yelp of surprise he wrapped his legs around Dave’s waist to keep from falling, though the hands on his ass wouldn’t have allowed it. He could feel Dave’s cock, hard and hot, pressing against his bulge and it made him pant. His words were still lost somewhere where he couldn’t reach them, just sounds as he looked down into those all too familiar black shades. Dave’s smirk looked so dangerous when it was strained with his blood.

“I knew all you really needed was a good fucking.” The words were low, sent shivers through Karkat in a way that made him want to moan, but he bit it off.

“Get stuffed Strider,” He growled instead, trying to ignore how much his bulge wanted to wrap around the heat pressing into it.

“Wouldn’t mind trying it.” The quick snap of Dave'us against his own pulled a hiss from Karkat as his claws dragged over the skin of bare shoulders. Karkat snarled as soon as the pleasure had ebbed enough for him to find his words again.

“You are the most insufferable, nook suckling, think pan damaged prick in this universe no matter what timeline you come from.” Karkat said through gritted teeth as he did his best to get his twitching bulge under control.

“Aw, hate you too,” Dave cooed and bucked again. This time though when he did it there was a smash to Karkat’s face. The hit didn’t hurt per say, actually it had been more pressure than anything, and it left him blinking rapidly.

He was lying on the human bed he slept on, wrapped in a cocoon of the few blankets he had synthesized, and felt like his lower body was going to explode from need.

“Come on Vantas get up, Rose wants ya.”

Karkat shifted suddenly, feeling vertebrae pop as he found Dave standing next to his bed, pillow in hand, fucking smirking. “Though I have to say, I was enjoying the show. You know you make some great noises in your sleep.” And then he was gone, a flicker and smirk as Karkat attempted to get more than a single, meaningless syllables of rage out from between his lips.

When he had finally calmed down enough to untangle himself he found that his bulge was still in need of attention, and that he had left a lovely stain on his blankets from how wet his nook has become.

“Fuck you Strider,” Karkat gritted out as he wrapped a hand around himself. “Fuck you, and fuck me for wanting to fuck you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell the third game update kinda colored the ideas for this? Anyways, enjoy and don't mind the few grammar or spelling mistakes if there are any. I tried to catch them all per usual, but there are always those few that slip through.

Karkat was getting to his breaking point. Three days with no sleep, and no dream bubbles interfering with the meteor. He was about to keel over from both exhaustion and pure sexual frustration. Dave had been popping out of nowhere more often than usual, making comments about the strange noises Karkat had been making in his sleep, asking which of his dead friends he had shacked up with. It wasn’t ever that straight forwards of course, the Knight of Time making sure to press more than he needed for details and things. Usually Karkat would brush them off, at least to the best of his ability. He usually ended up screaming obscenities at some point, but sometimes he could get away from Dave before he said something that got his bulge twitching and nook more than a bit damp.

Seventy two hours after his first bout of self service to the idea of knocking out Dave’s teeth with his fist and fucking the bleeding maw Dave had popped up to prod him yet again. Karkat had been sitting in the one of the ‘living rooms’ as Lalonde had come to call them when Dave had come in as silent as a shadow and bent over the side of the couch with not so much as a throat clearing. Karkat had no idea how long Dave had been staring at him until he had felt the slightest stiring of his hair and had jerk sideways when black shades had been right...fucking...there.

“More shity romcoms.” There was no question in Dave’s voice as he continued to lean against the back of the couch, smirking as Karkat clutched the book to his chest and felt his blood pusher attempt to crack his thorax open like a nut.

“The ever living fuck is wrong with you!” he finally got out, hating how high his voice sounded.

“Think Rose would be more apt at answering that, though I think I’m awesome,” he said it in his usual infuriating air, standing up with a smirk as he turned to leave. “Just came to tell you that there is a bubble coming through again. Thing is Terezi says its moving backwards, like its chasing us, so keep your eyes open. Who knows what kinda shit will be in there.”

“Whatever Strider,” Karkat grumbled as he hunched back in on himself and opened his book. The ashen romance had been helping keep him awake for the last day, his need to know if the one ausipice would end up flipping into moraligence territory with one of the two they were ashen for keeping him entertained long enough to keep his eyes from falling shut. Dave, the bastard, had ended up breaking him out of the story, and no matter how much he tried he couldn’t get back into it. Of course Dave had to come in the middle of a lull and transition stage of the story, his interruption made it impossible for Karkat to get back into it when all Karkat’s eyes wanted to do was close.

“Fuck it,” he finally mumbled and captuloged the book. He had tried this no sleep thing before, and it had been worse than dream bubbles. There was a certain point where a person could be so exhausted they transcended the bubbles and went back to normal dreaming. Normal dreaming meant nightmares. He would take his chance with those instead of running into the weird Dave. Maybe he would run into Meenah instead, see how she was doing with the idiots she called friends.

Karkat almost headed to the horn pile to pass out in, but thought better of it. As much as he would enjoy waiting for Gamzee and be depressed yet again at his inability to show his fucking face, laying in one of the pillow piles that had been created in his own respite block sounded much more inviting just then. Pillows didn’t leave him with little indents everywhere like the horns did.

Closing the door behind him and making sure to latch the basic lock, a chain that would keep people out without completely isolating him in case of emergency, he flopped down into the pillow pile. Starring up at the ceiling he let out a low huff before reaching down and pulling off his shoes, then his socks, and finally pulled his sweater up and over his head. Throwing it to the side he laid back into the pillows. Being caught shirtless wasn’t that bad, even in the dreams where he could quickly dream one up, but sleeping in the pillow pile tended to make him overheat some. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. It took even less time for him to realize something was really, really off.

“You’re fucking kidding me right.” He was standing in front of the pillow pile, feet bare and chest shirtless, staring down at himself. “Well I guess it could be worse,”he grumbled. The bubble Dave been talking about must have been crossing over. Well at least he would be able to keep whoever was in the bubble away from his body if shit went south. Karkat just stared at his sleeping self, how his chest rose and fell and he looked so...peaceful. Not like how he usually did when he was looking at himself in a mirror.

“So that’s what you look like asleep.” The voice was right at his ear, rich with something that was less than sincere. Karkat jerked back fast, jumping full over his body to spin around and find empty air.

“The fu-”

“Got to be quicker than that.” Before Karkat could fully register the words there were hands on his arms, something dry and rough, and his muscles were straining as they were tied together. He tried to kick back in a panic only for the assailant to hit him in the back of the knee and sent him kneeling to the floor. Hissing he jerked his head over his shoulder to see none other than the king douchebag himself. Or, older king douche. God this was getting confusing.

“Miss me babe?” Dave asked, smirk on his face as he pulled the rope tight, keeping everything from wrist to elbow flush together.

“Y-you were the one chasing us!?” The pure insanity of it made Karkat want to laugh and cry at the same time.

“Course babe,” Dave said, kneeling behind him, knees on either sides of Karkat’s as he pulled Karkat back flush against him by his shoulders. “Couldn’t leave our business unfinished.” The hands slid down Karkat’s shoulders and over his chest, playing along his sides to tickle grub scars and slide along under his ribs.

“Get stuffed you gastral breathing cum receptacle,” Katkat snarled as he tried to jerk away. He would not admit that the hands felt good, or that the fact Dave had managed to make his bubble chase after Karkat wasn’t just a little flattering. The main thing to ignore though was how his bulge was already stirring and nook moistening just from this Striders breath on his neck.

“Maybe if I was a Harley,” Dave replied, leaning in to nibble on Karkat’s ear. He shook his head hard and managed to headbutt Dave in the shades, making him grunt. Dave grabbed him by the back of the neck and with more strength than Karkat was expecting pushed him face first into the floor, bending him at the waist so his ass suck up in the air.

“Come on babe, lets try playing nice,” Dave cooed as he leaned down. Karkat had his palms up and claws ready to shove into Dave’s belly should he try and lay on him fully, instead Dave just pressed his hips against Karkat’s ass. “Or you really feeling that black right now?” Karkat bit back a small moan as a jerk of those hips sent the smallest tingles of pleasure over the small amount of nook that Dave could reach at the angel. At least he thought he had. Dave did it again and he bit hard into his lips, completely cutting the next moan off, but he heard it again. It was coming from the pillow pile.

“Well isn’t that interesting, maybe I’ll get to hear you in stereo.” The snideness in Dave’s voice made Karkat growl. He had not been expecting the smack to his ass. Both him and his sleeping body yelped. Dave did it again and dug his fingers in hard. The Karkat in the pile moaned deep and low while Karkat drew more blood from his lips. He was horrified as he watched his bodies hips jerk up just a little.

“Better than a lie detector,” Dave said as he squeezed the back of Karkat’s neck, the hand on his ass massaging away some of the sting.

“Get off Strider,” Karkat growled as he watched his body shiver from the way Dave was rubbing his his hips and hand over Karkat’s ass.

“Plan to babe,” he said. “But first I think we should invite our guest in.” Karkat blinked a few times, making him see a strobe effect for a moment.

“What?” His voice came out deadpan even if his blood pusher was more vibrating than pumping.

“Well at least I know I don’t lose my edge in my old age.”

That couldn’t be who Karkat thought it was.

Jerking his head he managed to look up. The door was open, chain swinging slightly and Karkat’s eyes went wide.

It was exactly who he thought it was.

“S’up?” Dave asked, his Dave, stupid god tier pajamas and all Dave. He even had his shitty sword out.

“Nothing much,” the Dave behind him replied and squeezed Karkat’s ass. “Just doing what you never had the balls to do.”

“Bullshit,” Dave replied, voice even as he looked between the two.

“Really.” And Karkat could almost see the fucking eyebrow move. Then there was a jerk and Karkat let out a grunt as he was suddenly pulled from the floor, bare back against the softness of Dave’s shirt. He shivered only slightly when a tongue licked up the side of his throat, his body making a small whimpering noise. He watched as his timelines Dave clenched his sword tighter. “Prove it.” The words where in his ear and made Karkat shift on his knees while the older Dave traced a hand over his chest. Dave just stared at them as Karkat panted, not trusting his voice to say anything. This was fucked up on more levels than one, but he wasn’t actually pissed about what was going on, just the fact that Dave had gotten the drop on him; twice. He was feeling blacker than black for both the blond idiots in the room, something he wasn’t sure he wanted to admit still, but it kept him from thrashing. Dave didn’t need to know just how much he wanted him, either of him, but he was pretty damn sure the feeling was mutual.

“So what, we sharing or some shit because as you know, I suck at sharing,” young Dave said as he looked them over. Older Dave said nothing, but Karkat felt him lean his head to point towards Karkat’s body. This time he saw his Dave raise and eyebrow and look over at the pillow pile.

“Don’t really think Karkat would appreciate-” He was cut off by the most pornographic moan Karkat had ever heard, and it had just come out of his fucking mouth. Dave wasn’t even touching him, but just the thought of one Dave on one of him and another Dave on his sleeping self...It was almost too much.

“I think you should retract your statement.” The words were at his ear and made him shiver. He watched Dave swallow hard before his sword disappeared. The body in the pillows made a panting sound.

“Maybe I should.”

Karkat swallowed hard as he watched Dave walk over to the pillows, eyes flicking between him and the sleeping body. Dave just stared down at him a moment before kneeling in all the plush pillow softness. Karkat held his breath as he watched Dave’s hands come out to caress his cheek.

“Oh,” he breathed as he felt something soft on his face. He expected to see the Dave’s hand behind him come into view, but there was nothing. The touch moved down his cheek to run gently over his mouth. Three distinct fingertips. Dave leaned down towards Karkat’s body and stopped. He looked at him once, a sidelong look behind shades with a flash of red that gave a very simple question.

Is this okay?

“Just fucking kiss me you idiot,” Karkat grumbled finally. Dave didn’t respond with anything, but did just that, and Karkat felt it. Felt a shadow of his closed mouth pressing against Dave’s even as he moaned.

“Well this will be interesting,” the Dave behind him whispered before biting into his shoulder. Both Karkat’s moaned and for the barest moment Karkat felt Dave’s tongue in his mouth before it retreated even though the one holding him still had his teeth in his shoulder. He had to admit, through the haze of lust that hit him, that Dave was right. This was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DONE! So sorry about the wait you guys, finals have been insane. Actually, I should have been writing my last one when I wrote this, but I just wanted this out for you all as a mid finals pic-me-up. As always, sorry about any grammar or spelling. Also, this one can get a bit tricky at times but I just couldn't find ways to fix it. So as you read there may be times where your just as confused as Karkat.
> 
> ENJOY!

There were four hands on him and he could see only two. Karkat groaned low as he tried to see what his Dave, his time lines Strider, was doing to him in the pillow pile, but the fucking prick had built a pillow wall to keep his eyes off himself. He wanted to tear into them, get away, but the rope on his arms and wrists made that impossible as his hands clenched.

“Dave?” he questioned through a gasp as the one behind him slid his hand down over his clothed bulg.

“Yeah?” They both answered and Karkat growled in annoyance.

“Fuck that is going to be so confusing,” he bit out before groaning as Dave did something behind the pillow wall. It was the lightest touch over his bulge.

“Just call me Strider, babe,” the one behind him said, voice husky as he pressed his erection into Karkat’s ass. Karkat let out a little moan, agreeing even if he couldn’t voice it as something warm laved over his neck, not there but so very real.

“Alright,” and his voice came out strained. “Alright, Strider,” he finally managed as Strider began to lick and nip at the tips of his ear, making them sting and buzz with heat. Behind the pillows he heard something unzip, felt a slight change of pressure and moaned as phantom lips pressed to his lower belly. “Oh fuck,” he breathed out, leaning forwards and forcing Strider to hold him up. There were too many sensations going at once, too many pressures and not enough of them where he needed it.

“How’s he feel?” Strider whispered as Karkat groaned again, hinted warmth licking beneath his boxers, phantom hands sliding fabric down his legs and off. On the other side of the room his bulge was free to the air, a sharp contrast to the pressure of having his bulge also trapped in his pants. His brain was confused as fuck until he felt fingers on himself, then his brain just shut the fuck up.

“Well nice to meet you too,” he heard both in his ear and as an incomprehensible murmur across the room.

“Stop talking to my bulge Dave,” Karkat grit out and got a chuckle in response from both versions. Strider licked up the side of his neck, dick still pressed into the cleft of his ass, gently thrusting against him as Dave slid his fingers over him, tracing around the base of his bulge and prodding at the edge of his nook. Karkat moaned low as Strider’s hands undid his clothes, sliding them down to allow his bulge to come out of his pants. He watched with a slight whimper as his bulge wrapped around nothing, though that wasn’t true, it was currently wrapping around Dave’s wrist.

“You seeing this shit?” Dave asked from behind the pillow wall. Strider reached down and stroked from base to tip, forcing Karkat’s bulge to straighten, making him groan as two completely different sensations rocked through him.

“More than seeing it,” Strider murmured back, fingers twining with the stickiness on the outside of Karkat’s bulge, the natural lubricant coating his fingers as he began to stroke him.

“You’re so warm.” The words were whispered from Dave as Strider nibbled on his opposite ear, fingers twining with his sleeping bodies bulge. “We make you this hot or are you always like this?” Strider kept one arm tight around Karkat’s stomach, keeping his shaking legs up while his hands traveled from playing with Karkat’s bulge to slide down between his thighs.

“Nice and wet for us aren’t ya,” Strider murmured as his fingers slide just over Karkat’s opening, the very tips of his digits sliding inside to press against his walls. Karkat shuddered hard at the teasing and bucked upwards. There was a low chuckle from behind the pillows and in less than a second there were more than just finger tips in him. Dave was sliding his fingers in deep, petting over the inner walls as Strider continued to play with the outer folds, sending Karkat’s head spinning just a bit as he bit out curses at the two of them that were even more disjointed than usual.

“...material gurgling, bone she-ah, fucking,” he panted through gasps as the two Dave’s slid fingers inside him, one deep, the other playing. His hands twisted in their bindings as he tried to grab at him. If it wasn’t for the fact that they couldn’t fucking see each other he would think they were doing this on purpose. Dave found something deep that made Karkat arch back into Strider, head hitting his shoulder and small horn grazing his cheek.

“Looks like he found something you like.” Strider chuckled before pulling his hand away. Karkat made a little whimper as he felt Strider shift behind him, heard the zipper go down and felt cloth drop in a whisper against his thighs. Striders bulge was long and warm as he pressed it into the cleft of his ass, unmoving in its straight hardness that had Karkat taking a shuddering breath. Slowly, Strider began to rock it into the cleft of his ass as Dave slid fingers inside him, the new sensation making him moan as his bulge writhed against itsef.

“Getting impatient babe?” Strider whispered as his hand went to wrap around Karkat's bulge, his bulge doing its best to wrap around his fingers. “Are you getting sick of hands? Want something thicker than fingers?” Strider pressed flush against him as Karkat felt Dave’s fingers twist and press as deep as they could.

“Yes!” he cried, body jolting. “Holy shit glubbing hoof beasts please, just please.” Karkat’s voice was high as he felt Dave’s hand slide out of him, heard the barest sound of a zipper, and suddenly his legs were moving; well one set of legs were. He had to close his eyes to keep the dizziness of having one body doing something that the other one wasn’t. Dave was pushing his legs up and somewhat out, exposing his nook and making him shiver. Then there was something knew thrown into the mix of pressures on his bulge. It was warm, hard, and his bulge immediately wrapped around it. Dave groaned while his other bulge mimicked the first as best it could around Strider’s hand. Karkat’s head dropped, body going somewhat limp at the sensory overload.

Strider gently laid him forwards until he could push his cheek to the floor, hands still tied tight behind his back. Strider held Karkat's hips up and slid his hard human bulge gently over the cleft of his ass and part of his nook. The overload of touching was going to drive him mad, especially with how Dave was thrusting up into the curl of his bulge and Strider was gripping his hips so tight.

“Look at that,” he heard Strider say behind him as a hand let go of a hip to run over his nook. Karkat shivered and moaned as fingers slipped inside. “So ready your thighs are stained red. You want us in you Vantas, gotta let us know.” The words made him grit his teeth as he did his best to look over his shoulder.

“Y-you two are immoral shit fucks and if you don’t do something already I am going to gut you right now and fuck you with the holes I make,” he growled, and while the words were blacker than he meant them to be Strider seemed to like them, delivering a harsh smack to his ass that had him jolting and moaning just a little.

“You ready, Dave?” Strider called to his younger version. Striders reply was Dave jerking Karkat’s legs up towards his chest and getting the troll to make a gasping sound while bucking. “Take that as a yes.” Dave’s bulge pulled away from Karkat’s bulge while Strider lined himself up, the warm tip just barely pressing inside. He felt the silkiness of Striders shirt on his back and growled when he realized that out of everyone in this room he was the least clothed. It was maddening that Strider could bend with his body and not press in. Then of course he didn’t have to wait to feel something inside im, seeing as Dave was a bit less intent on continuing to tease him. Dave’s bulge slid in suddenly, but slowly, making Karkat’s claws clench as he panted at the strange new intrusion. It was nothing like a bulge, the shape slightly curved but in no way bendable, pressing against his walls until he was fully in, his small, breathy pants being heard from behind the pile.

“He feel good?” Strider asked as Dave began to move and Karkat was turned into just so much quivering need. He wanted faster, harder, something.

“More,” he finally got out and he didn’t have to see Strider to know he was smirking. Strider’s bulge slid in much more quickly, a sharp contrast to how slow Dave was going. The action made Karkat groan, the sound doubling when Strider didn’t stop like Dave had done. He just kept moving, shoving in and pulling back with the obscene sound of flesh slapping flesh. Dave kept going slow, the two different speeds and sensations in Karkat’s nook sending his mind into a place of utter confusion and bliss while sounds fell from his mouth, claws trying to embed themselves into Strider’s belly whenever his skin got close. Strider slapped his ass again and he just about screamed, fangs biting into his lip and making him bleed. He could feel a tongue and lips on his chest, felt the same thing on his shoulders and back.

Fuck he wasn’t going to last, there was no way, just no way with all of the stimulus his body was receiving. Strider gave another slap before massaging the flesh, Dave massaged his thigh just below the knees, and then someone grabbed his bulge and he knew there were just moments left.

They both found separate nerve clusters at almost the exact moment. Dave tickling the one he found while Strider rammed his. It was almost instantaneous how his body locked up, everything in him going tight as he panted.

“Holy shit,” he heard Dave say in a muffled voice, high and strained. Strider just hummed, pressing against that bundle of nerves even though he could barely move inside Karkat’s tight nook. Strider moved first, sending Karkat over the edge of orgasm, body releasing as he cried out on two sides of the room. His eyes screwed shut as he came, felt something warm release into his nook before it was swept away by his genetic material. He started going limp for a moment before his body suddenly locked again.

Opening his eyes he found himself looking up at Dave, his glasses slipped down to his nose, red irises staring. He was still wearing his godtier, though his shirt was up passed his rib cage. They stared at each other a moment before Strider came into view behind him.

“You going to finish him off or leave him like that?” he asked, smirking, and Karkat could see the red on Strider’s thighs soaking through his pants. Dave moved as much as he could with Karkat’s body locked around him and neurons fried. A second orgasm ripped through Karkat, his already excited nerves skyrocketing as he came again, this time covering Dave’s thighs and the pillows beneath himself, claws shredding through cloth and feathers. His voice was high as he cried out, a semblance of Dave’s name in the sound somewhere before he went limp. He felt Dave move inside him a little more before he felt something warm coat his walls and Dave was panting above him, Strider still behind him.

“No matter what angle you look at him when he comes he’s gorgeous huh?” He asked Dave who turned and nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose. Strider smirked back, his body already reverting back to how it had been, the red soaking through his pants disappearing. Karkat moaned when Dave set his legs down, moving to lie next to him. He removed his clothing as he did so and adding it to the pile of Karkat’s.

“Be seeing you boys around,” Strider said as Karkat reached for him and watch him shake his head. It was confusing, but with an endorphin drenched brain all he wanted was sleep, sticky or not. His eyes closed as Dave pressed a kiss to his temple and murmured something that made Strider snicker but Karkat didn’t catch it.

When he opened his eyes he was standing at the side of the pile, looking down at both himself and Dave, lower bodies stained red and wrapped around each other. He jumped when he felt the hand wrapped around his squeeze. Turning he looked at Dave with slightly wide eyes, very wide when he realized his glasses were gone.

“I think our sleeping selves have it right, don’t you?” he asked and pulled Karkat down to the outer ring of pillows, the confused troll lett himself be pulled to sit between Dave’s legs and pulled tight to his chest. Blinking he looked around for Strider.

“What the fuck just happened?” He finally asked as Dave wound his fingers in Karkat’s hair.

“The best damn wet dream you’ll ever have,” Dave replied. Karkat smacked his leg hard enough to leave a red mark to which Dave just chuckled and leaned in, running his tongue over Karkat’s neck. It made him shiver just a little. “Let's hope its reoccurring.”

Karkat swore he heard Strider chuckle somewhere.


End file.
